Problem: Kevin is a gardener. He plants $11$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $2$ lilies. How many lilies did Kevin plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of lilies that Kevin planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $11\text{ rows of lilies} \times 2\text{ lilies per row}$ $11\text{ rows of lilies} \times 2\text{ lilies per row} = 22$ lilies